mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Gin Tama chapters
'' published by Shueisha on April 2, 2004 in Japan.]] The chapters of the Japanese manga series Gin Tama are written and illustrated by Hideaki Sorachi. They have been serialized for the manga anthology book Weekly Shōnen Jump from Shueisha since December 8, 2003. It is set in an Edo which has been conquered by aliens named Amanto. The plot follows the life from the samurai Gintoki Sakata who works as a free-lancer along his friends, Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura, in order to pay the monthly rent from where he lives. Over two-hundred chapters identified as a "Lesson" have been serialized. Viz Media licensed Gin Tama for publication in North America. A 55-page preview from the series was first featured in the January 2006 Shonen Jump issue. Viz acquired the license to publish chapters from the series in the Shonen Jump during the San Diego Comic-Con International from 2006. The chapters were serialized in Shonen Jump from January to May 2007 at a rate of one chapter a month. Shueisha is also publishing the first chapters of Gin Tama online on their Weekly Shōnen Jump official website. On April 4, 2006, an anime adaptation from the series, developed by Sunrise and directed initially by Shinji Takamatsu and later by Yoichi Fujita, premiered on TV Tokyo. Shueisha has been collecting the chapters in tankōbon volumes with the first being published on April 2, 2004. , thirty-four volumes have been released in Japan. In North America tankōbon are published in under Viz's "Shonen Jump Advanced" imprint. The first volume was published on July 3, 2007. Currently, eighteen volumes have been released. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873623-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1358-4 | ChapterList = * Lesson 001. * Lesson 002. * Lesson 003. * Lesson 004. * Lesson 005. * Lesson 006. * Omake. |LicensedTitle =Nobody with Natural Wavy Hair Can Be That Bad | OriginalTitle = 天然パーマに悪いやつはいない | TranslitTitle =Tennen Pāma ni Warui Yatsu wa Inai | Summary =Samurai Gintoki Sakata works in a freelancer business, Odd Jobs Gin, after Edo was conquered by aliens named Amanto in order to pay the monthly rent from where he lives. In his days, Gintoki is joined by Shinpachi Shimura, a teenager son of a samurai who wants to learn about him, and Kagura, an alien girl who went to Earth to earn money for her poor family, but is unable to return home and threatens Gintoki to let her live with him. While Kagura and Shinpachi live with Gintoki, they meet a terrorist named Kotaro Katsura who participated alongside Gintoki in the war between samurais and aliens, and lost. Odd Jobs is forced to help Katsura escape from the Shinsengumi, a police force working for the Bakufu, after they accidentally perform a terrorist attack. The volume ends with a one-shot from Sorachi named "Dandilion", which explores the work of a pair of exorcists. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873632-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1359-1 | ChapterList = * Lesson 007. * Lesson 008. * Lesson 009. * Lesson 010. * Lesson 011. * Lesson 012. * Lesson 013. * Omake. |LicensedTitle =Fighting Should Be Done With Fists | OriginalTitle = 粘り強さとしつこさは紙一重 | TranslitTitle = Nebarizuyosa to Shitsukosa wa Kamihitoe | Summary =After being repeatedly stalked by the Shinsengumi commander, Isao Kondo, Tae Shimura, Shinpachi's older sister, makes Gintoki have a fake duel against Kondo to stop him. Gintoki breaks Kondo's sword before the duel, and easily wins, capturing the attention of other Shinsengumi members. In other chapters, Kagura adopts an inugami which she names Sadaharu, Odd Jobs look for a woman, whom a dying elder had feelings for, and Gintoki helps a criminal meet his daughter, the idol Tsu "Otsu" Terakado. In another job, the trio searches for their client's daughter, who was kidnapped by the space pirates Harusame. Although they rescue her, Kagura and Shinpachi are at same time kidnapped by Harusame, and Katsura decides to help Gintoki rescue them. Another one-shot, "Shirokuro", ends the volume with its story being focused on a spirits' protector to take care of a voodoo witch. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873653-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1360-7 | ChapterList = * Lesson 014. * Lesson 015. * Lesson 016. * Lesson 017. * Lesson 018. * 019. * Lesson 020. * Lesson 021. * Lesson 022. |LicensedTitle =If You're a Man, Try the Swordfish! | OriginalTitle = 考えたら人生ってオッさんになってからの方が長いじゃねーか! 恐っ!! | TranslitTitle =Kangaetara Jinsei-tte Ossan ni natte kara no Hō ga Nagai ja nē ka! Kowa!! | Summary =Continuing from the previous volume, Gintoki successfully rescues his friends with Katsura's help. In the meantime, Odd Jobs come into contact with the Shinsegumi with Kondo still stalking Tae and the vice-commander Toshiro Hijikata having started a rivalry with Gintoki, Katsura adopts a mysterious alien pet named Elizabeth, and Gintoki befriends an unemployed man named Taizo Hasegawa. Odd Jobs also works to find a person threatening Otsu, and help a kappa-like alien defend his lake from developers who want to get rid of it. In the last chapters, Gintoki is suspected of provoking fires and helps a girl to arrest the real responsible. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873672-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1361-4 | ChapterList = * Lesson 023. * Lesson 024. * 025. * Lesson 026. * Lesson 027. * 028. * Lesson 029. * Lesson 030. * Lesson 031. |LicensedTitle =Exaggerate the Tales of Your Exploits by a Third, so Everyone Has a Good Time | OriginalTitle = 親子ってのは嫌なとこばかり似るもんだ | TranslitTitle =Oyako-tte no wa Yana toko bakari Niru mon da | Summary =One-shot chapters of this volume despict Kagura befriending a runaway princess, Gintoki protecting an alien named Catherine from her former comrades who want her to be a thief again, and Odd Jobs being requested to find their client's boyfriend and capture a thief of female underwear. In other chapters, Odd Jobs win a trip to space, meeting in the trip an old friend from Gintoki from the war, Tatsuma Sakamoto, who is now businessman in the galaxy. Another old comrade, Shisuke Takasugi, is revealed to have a plan to kill the shogun in a festival with the help of the mechanic Gengai Hiraga, who hates the bakufu. However, once the plan is foiled by Odd Jobs and the Shinsegumi, Gengai decides to abandon his hatred. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873697-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1618-9 | ChapterList = * Lesson 032. * Lesson 033. * Lesson 034. * Lesson 035. * Lesson 036. * Lesson 037. * Lesson 038. * Lesson 039. * Lesson 040. |LicensedTitle =Watch Out for Conveyor Belts! | OriginalTitle = ベルトコンベアには気を付けろ | TranslitTitle =Beruto Conbea ni wa Ki wo Tsukero | Summary =In one-shot chapters, Gintoki and Hasegawa try to make money by defeating an alien that has been terrorizing the area, Kagura is attacked by a crazy sword collector when she is trying to return a wooden-sword she bought and Gintoki helps the kunoichi Ayame Sarutobi complete one of her missions. Hijikata suspects their base is haunted by a ghost and Odd Jobs is forced to help the Shinsengumi to find once they try to trick them. Shinpachi discovers an old friend has become part of a criminal gang, and he and his friends try to make him quit. Katsura and Gintoki get roped into working at an okama bar, where they work to try and help his son come to grips his travesti father, the boss of the bar, Kishin Mademoiselle Saigou. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873781-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1619-6 | ChapterList = * Lesson 041. * Lesson 042. * Lesson 043. * Lesson 044. * Lesson 045. * Lesson 046. * Lesson 047. * Lesson 048. * Lesson 049. |LicensedTitle =Some Things You Can't Cut With A Sword | OriginalTitle = 刀じゃ斬れないものがある | TranslitTitle =Katana Ja Kirenai Mono ga Aru | Summary =Shinsengumi Sogo Okita requests Odd Jobs to investigate an undergroung fighting ring, Rengokukan. They search for the strongest fighter, Doshin, but they discover he is killing people in the ring in order to have money to raise orphans. Doshin decides to stop fighting to leave Edo with the children, but he is killed by another fighter of Regokukan. Odd Jobs and the Shinsengumi decide to avenge Doshin by runining Rengokukan and arresting its owners. In other chapters, Kondo suffers from dangerous events watching the horoscopes, Odd Jobs meet a mushroom hunter in the mountains and after being intoxicated, Odd Jobs and Hasegawa work to help a nurse meet a patient she has feelings for, and Edo is invaded by giant coackroaches. In the last chapters, Tae requests Odd Jobs to investigate a mysterious cult run by a conman. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873806-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1620-2 | ChapterList = * Lesson 050. * Lesson 051. * Lesson 052. * Lesson 053. * Lesson 054. * Lesson 055. * Lesson 056. * Lesson 057. * Lesson 058. |LicensedTitle =The Things You Care the Least About Are the Ones You Never Forget | OriginalTitle = どうでもいいことに限ってなかなか忘れない | TranslitTitle =Dōdemo Ii Koto ni Kagitte Nakanaka Wasurenai | Summary =After being hit by a car, Gintoki starts suffering from a case of amnesia in which he is unable to remember his identity or friends. Finding his original self unreliable, Gintoki leaves Shinpachi and Kagura and starts working in a factory alongside a Kondo who also suffers from amnesia and the Shinsegumi spy Sagaru Yamazaki. Yamazaki is undercover searching what is the factory's owner, a terrorist, doing and soon discovers the objects they create are explosives. The terrorist is confronted by the Shinsengumi and Odd Jobs, with the latter coming to protect Gintoki. Gintoki is able to recover his memory and helps the Shinsengumi arrest the terrorist. In other chapters, Gintoki battles the ninja Zenzo Hattori for the last issue of the Weekly Shonen Jump, Odd Jobs trick two aliens sent by Sakamoto to rebuild their house, and Katsura meets a woman named Ikumatsu while escaping from the Shinsengumi. In the last chapters, Kagura's father, an alien fighter named Umibouzu, comes to Edo to bring her daughter back home, and Gintoki tells her it is better for her to leave. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873844-4 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1621-9 | ChapterList = * Lesson 059. * Lesson 060. * Lesson 061. * Lesson 062. * Lesson 063. * Lesson 064. * Lesson 065. * Lesson 066. * Lesson 067. |LicensedTitle =Just Slug Your Daughter's Boyfriend and Get It Over With | OriginalTitle = 娘の彼氏はとりあえず殴っとけ | TranslitTitle =Musume no Kareshi wa Toriaezu Naguttoke | Summary =As Shinpachi tries to convince a saddened Kagura to stay, her ship is attacked by plant-like alien. Gintoki watches it in the news and sets to help her with Sadaharu, eventually allying with Umibouzu. After the Bakufu eliminate the alien, Umibouzu allows Kagura to stay in Earth. He reveals to Gintoki that the reason why he tried to make her leave as he was afraid she would be consumed by her clan's blood and attack other people like her older brother. In following chapters, the Shinsengumi are requested to make their client's daughter break up with her date, Odd Jobs meet the friendly alien Hedoro who accidentally scares all the neighborhood, and Elizabeth is kidnapped by an official, and Katsura asks Odd Jobs and Sachan to help him save her. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873864-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1622-6 | ChapterList = * Lesson 068. * Lesson 069. * Lesson 070. * Lesson 071. * Lesson 072. * Lesson 073. * Lesson 074. * Lesson 075. * Lesson 076. |LicensedTitle =Whatever You Play, Play to Win! | OriginalTitle = キャバクラ遊びは20歳になってから | TranslitTitle =Nande are Yaru kara ni wa Makecha Dame | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873886-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1623-3 | ChapterList = * Lesson 077. * Lesson 078. * Lesson 079. * Lesson 080. * Lesson 081. * Lesson 082. * Lesson 083. * Lesson 084. * Lesson 085. |LicensedTitle =Even an Inch-long Insect Has a Soul | OriginalTitle = 一寸の虫にも五分の魂 | TranslitTitle =Issun no Mushi ni mo Gobu no Tamashī | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874017-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2395-8 | ChapterList = * Lesson 086. * Lesson 087. * Lesson 088. * Lesson 089. * Lesson 090. * Lesson 091. * Lesson 092. * Lesson 093. * Lesson 094. |LicensedTitle =The Sun Rises Again | OriginalTitle = 陽はまた昇る | TranslitTitle =Hi wa mata noboru | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874040-9 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2396-5 | ChapterList = * Lesson 095. * Lesson 096. * Lesson 097. * Lesson 098. * Lesson 099. * Lesson 100. * Lesson 101. * Lesson 102. * Lesson 103. |LicensedTitle =The Longest Way Around Is the Shortest Way | OriginalTitle = 急がば回れ | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874130-7 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2397-2 | ChapterList = * Lesson 104. * Lesson 105. * Lesson 106. * Lesson 107. * Lesson 108. * Lesson 109. * Lesson 110. * Lesson 111. * Lesson 112. |LicensedTitle =After All, Your Enemy of Yesterday Is Still Your Enemy Today | OriginalTitle = 昨日の敵は今日もなんやかんやで敵 | TranslitTitle =Kinō no teki wa kyō mo nan'ya kan'ya de teki | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874252-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2398-9 | ChapterList = * Lesson 113. * Lesson 114. * Lesson 115. * Lesson 116. * Lesson 117. * Lesson 118. * Lesson 119. * Lesson 120. * Lesson 121. |LicensedTitle =If There's Four people, It Is A Lot Of Knowledge | OriginalTitle = 四人揃えばいろんな知恵 | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874274-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2399-6 | ChapterList = * Lesson 122. * Lesson 123. * Lesson 124. * Lesson 125. * Lesson 126. * Lesson 127. * Lesson 128. * Lesson 129. * Lesson 130. |LicensedTitle =The Best Makeup for Women Is Their Smiles | OriginalTitle = 女の一番の化粧は笑顔 | TranslitTitle =Onna no ichiban no keshō wa egao | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874294-6 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2814-4 | ChapterList = * Lesson 131. * Lesson 132. * Lesson 133. * Lesson 134. * Lesson 135. * Lesson 136. * Lesson 137. * Lesson 138. * Lesson 139. |LicensedTitle =German Suplex Any Woman Who Asks, "Which Is More Important, Me or Your Work?" | OriginalTitle = 私と仕事どっちが大事なのとかいう女にはジャーマンスープレックス | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874327-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2815-1 | ChapterList = * Lesson 140. * Lesson 141. * Lesson 142. * Lesson 143. * Lesson 144. * Lesson 145. * Lesson 146. * Lesson 147. * Lesson 148. |LicensedTitle =Only One Hour of Video Games per Day | OriginalTitle = ゲームは一日一時間 | TranslitTitle =Gēmu wa ichinichi ichijikan | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874354-7 | LicensedRelDate =May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =978-1-4215-2816-8 | ChapterList = * Lesson 149. * Lesson 150. * Lesson 151. * Lesson 152. * Lesson 153. * Lesson 154. * Lesson 155. * Lesson 156. * Lesson 157. |LicensedTitle =Men, Be Dorks | OriginalTitle = 男達よマダオであれ | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874399-8 | LicensedRelDate = August 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =978-1-4215-2817-5 | ChapterList = * Lesson 158. * Lesson 159. * Lesson 160. * Lesson 161. * Lesson 162. * Lesson 163. * Lesson 164. * Lesson 165. * Lesson 166. |LicensedTitle =A Schemer Caught in His Own Scheme | OriginalTitle = 策士 策に溺れる | TranslitTitle =Sakushi saku ni oboreru | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874424-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2818-2 | ChapterList = * Lesson 167. * Lesson 168. * Lesson 169. * Lesson 170. * Lesson 171. * Lesson 172. * Lesson 173. * Lesson 174. * Lesson 175. |LicensedTitle =Summer Vacation Is Best Before It Actually Begins | OriginalTitle = 夏休みは始まる前が一番楽しい | TranslitTitle =Natsuyasumi wa hajimaru mae ga ichiban tanoshii | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874445-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 176. * Lesson 177. * Lesson 178. * Lesson 179. * Lesson 180. * Lesson 181. * Lesson 182. * Lesson 183. * Lesson 184. |LicensedTitle =Be As Straightforward As Your Back Is Bent | OriginalTitle = 腰は曲がってもまっすぐに | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874475-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 185. * Lesson 186. * Lesson 187. * Lesson 188. * Lesson 189. * Lesson 190. * Lesson 191. * Lesson 192. * Lesson 193. |LicensedTitle =Always Hold A Screwdriver In Your Heart | OriginalTitle = いつも心に一本のドライバー | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874496-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 194. * Lesson 195. * Lesson 196. * Lesson 197. * Lesson 198. * Lesson 199. * Lesson 200. * Lesson 201. * Lesson 202. |LicensedTitle =There's Usually a Fight Before a Trip | OriginalTitle = 旅行先ではだいたいケンカする | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874524-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 203. * Lesson 204. * Lesson 205. * Lesson 206. * Lesson 207. * Lesson 208. * Lesson 209. * Omake. |LicensedTitle =There Are Things Which You Won't Understand Even If You Met Each Other | OriginalTitle = 会ってもわからないこともある | TranslitTitle =Atte mo Wakaranai Koto mo Aru | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874564-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 210. * Lesson 211. * Lesson 212. * Lesson 213. * Lesson 214. * Lesson 215. * Lesson 216. * Lesson 217. * Lesson 218. |LicensedTitle =Using two-page spreads is so Jump-like | OriginalTitle = 見開きを使うとジャンプっぽい | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874591-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 219. * Lesson 220. * Lesson 221. * Lesson 222. * Lesson 223. * Lesson 224. * Lesson 225. * Lesson 226. * Lesson 227. * Lesson 228. |LicensedTitle = Booze tastes a bit different during the day | OriginalTitle = 昼間に飲む酒は一味違う | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874629-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 229. * Lesson 230. * Lesson 231. * Lesson 232. * Lesson 233. * Lesson 234. * Lesson 235. * Lesson 236. * Lesson 237. |LicensedTitle = Heavenly beings' superiors are the ones who created topknots | OriginalTitle = 天は人の上に人をつくらず髷をつくりました | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874650-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 238. * Lesson 239. * Lesson 240. * Lesson 241. * Lesson 242. * Lesson 243. * Lesson 244. * Lesson 245. * Lesson 246. |LicensedTitle = It takes subtle amounts of courage to sneak into a shopping cart | OriginalTitle = 屋台に入るには微妙に勇気がいる | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874699-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 247. * Lesson 248. * Lesson 249. * Lesson 250. * Lesson 251. * Lesson 252. * Lesson 253. * Lesson 254. * Lesson 255. |LicensedTitle = Get caught up in the spider's web, and you'll be hard pressed to escape | OriginalTitle = 夜の蜘蛛は縁起が悪い | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874728-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 256. * Lesson 257. * Lesson 258. * Lesson 259. * Lesson 260. * Lesson 261. * Lesson 262. * Lesson 263. * Lesson 264. |LicensedTitle = The size of someone's areola and their height are always proportionate | OriginalTitle = 夜の蜘蛛は縁起が悪い | TranslitTitle =Nyūrin no Dekasa to Ningen no Dekasa wa Hirei suru | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874749-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 265. * Lesson 266. * Lesson 267. * Lesson 268. * Lesson 269. * Lesson 270. * Lesson 271. * Lesson 272. * Lesson 273. |LicensedTitle = Things Like Character Polls Should Fuck Off | OriginalTitle = 人気投票なんか糞食らえ | TranslitTitle = Ninki Tōhyō nante Kusokurae | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874785-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 274. * Lesson 275. * Lesson 276. * Lesson 277. * Lesson 278. * Lesson 279. * Lesson 280. * Lesson 281. * Lesson 282. |LicensedTitle = Kabukichō Stray cat Blues | OriginalTitle = かぶき町野良猫ブルース | TranslitTitle = Kabukichō Noraneko Burūsu | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870021-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 283. * Lesson 284. * Lesson 285. * Lesson 286. * Lesson 287. * Lesson 288. * Lesson 289. * Lesson 290. * Lesson 291. |LicensedTitle = I want to become someone that beautiful and strong... | OriginalTitle = ソンナ強ク美シイモノニ私ハナリタイ | TranslitTitle = Sonna Tsuyoku Utsukushii mono ni Watashi wa naritai | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870047-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Lesson 292. * Lesson 293. * Lesson 294. * Lesson 295. * Lesson 296. * Lesson 297. * Lesson 298. * Lesson 299. * Lesson 300. |LicensedTitle = Outrageous Cities Are Full of Gathering Places For Yahoo Type Guys | OriginalTitle = 無法の街に集うはキャッホーな奴ばかり | TranslitTitle = Muhō no Machi ni Tsudou wa Kyahhō na Yatsu Bakari | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump from March 2010 onwards. * Lesson 301. * Lesson 302. * Lesson 303. * Lesson 304. * Lesson 305. *Lesson 306. *Lesson 307. *Lesson 308. *Lesson 309. *Lesson 310. *Lesson 311. *Lesson 312. *Lesson 313. *Lesson 314. *Lesson 315. *Lesson 316. *Lesson 317. References External links * [http://annex.s-manga.net/gintama/main.html Official Gin Tama manga website] Category:Gin Tama Gintama th:รายชื่อตอนของกินทามะ (มังงะ)